Burp Bending
by Major144
Summary: Team Avatar decides to have a little burping contest.


Burp Bending

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar this is just a story for fun.

It was another day in Ba Sing Se Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph were hanging around their house completely board. Appa sat in the backyard sleeping. A gust of wind blew through his hair causing him to shed a little. The hair drifted through a window and landed on the floor.

"Looks like Appa is shedding agin. We have to go clean him up." Said Aang.

The rest of the team moaned.

"Man I hate cleaning up Appa, when has to shed!" Complained Sokka.

"It's only a three person job. One of us shouldn't have to get involved." Said Toph.

"How should we decide?" Asked Aang.

"We should have a little contest." Said Sokka as he looked around the room for an idea for a contest, his eyes landed on a large pitcher of water. "A burping contest!" He exclaimed.

"A burping contest? That's gross!" Said Katara.

"Oh please, your just afraid you'll lose you wuss!" Laughed Toph.

"Fine I'll take your challenge." Said Katara.

"Ok here's the one rule to our contest. Aang your not allowed to go into the Avatar State." Said Sokka.

"Fine." Said Aang.

"Lets get started." Said Sokka as he grabbed the pitcher and some cups.

He poured himself a drink, drank it, and let out a loud burp.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Sokka.

"Try to beat that!" Said Sokka with a grin of confidence on his face.

Aang drank a cup and let out a large burp of his own.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!" Burped Aang.

Sokka's mouth hung open in shock.

"I am an Airbender after all." Said Aang.

"Nice one twinkle toes, but your burps are just as loud as your feet. Let me show you how it's done!" Said Toph as she used her Earthbening to shake her glass a little before taking a drink.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Toph.

Aang and Sokka starred at Toph in amazement Katara just gave Toph a brife glare before she used her waterbending to suck the water in her cup up.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Katara.

"It looks like it's a sudden death round between Toph and Katara." Said Sokka.

"Your going down!" Declared Toph as she took a long drink and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Toph.

The force of the burp blew everyone's hair and shook the house a little.

"Beat that!" Shouted Toph, with a confident look on her face.

Katara took a long drink and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Katara.

The force of the burp nearly knocked everyone out of their seats. It shook the house, woke Appa up and sent several birds flying into the sky in a panic. Everybody starred at Katara in shock. Katara had a big smile on her face.

"Nice one!" Said Toph.

"We have a winner!" Declared Sokka.

"Looks like you don't have to clean Appa, congratulations." Said Aang as he and the others went outside to clean Appa.

Katara sat back in her chair and smiled in triumph. It felt good to win.

The End.


End file.
